


Just A Little Experiment

by ZairaA



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Straight Boys Experimenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/pseuds/ZairaA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is the weird, new kid at school and everybody seems to have it in for him. When the school's golden boy, Arthur Pendragon, proposes a deal to make Merlin popular he can't really resist. But what exactly is the favour Arthur is going to ask in return?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Experiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Kitty, you awesome person you!!!

Merlin slammed the door to his locker shut with all the pent up frustration boiling inside of him. He had enough. It wasn't just that he had to change schools in the middle of the year, but on top of that he had somehow managed to become the new flavour of the month for every silly joker and stupid bully around. At lunch, Valiant had tripped him when he'd been balancing a tablet with tomato soup, making him stumble and pour it down into Sophia's lap. He had apologised profusely and tried to help her clean up, but that had only served to antagonise her boyfriend – the captain of the wrestling team.

So yeah, Merlin thought, throwing the old cheese sandwich and the suspiciously used looking condom into the bin – just the newest rubbish of a long list of rubbish people stuffed inside his locker – he was fucking tired of it.

''Hey, Emrys! A word.''

Merlin whipped around at the sound of the posh voice. It was late and the school was almost deserted, but there he was, strolling down the corridor with his books held loosely on his hip and the blond hair falling in his face. The tie was pulled down from his neck, leaving the collar of his shirt open. In short, Arthur Pendragon was the prefect picture of the guy who had it all - and knew it.

''What do you want?'' Merlin asked warily.

Arthur came to a stop in front of him, looking Merlin up and down with raised eyebrows. ''What I just said. A word.''

''Well.'' Merlin crossed his arms over his chest, inevitably hunching his shoulders a little. ''Spit it out then.''

Arthur sighed and shook his head. ''Not here. Come on.''

He walked past Merlin, grabbing him by the wrist, and Merlin followed – staring in surprise at Arthur's fingers where they wrapped around his skinny arm.

Arthur led Merlin to an empty classroom, shoving him inside and closing the door behind them, before he leaned against it with his books held in front of his crotch. Merlin stumbled against a desk in the first row, and then turned around, glaring at the other boy.

''I have a proposition for you,'' Arthur said calmly before he could complain about the treatment, and Merlin narrowed his eyes at him.

Arthur might not be one of the people who went out of their way to make his life miserable – he was probably much too awesome and important to take part in anything that petty and immature – but he had never taken notice of Merlin either. Where Merlin was the weird, new kid with the too large ears, Arthur was the perfect golden boy: student council president, straight A student and captain of the football team.

''What kind of proposition?'' Merlin asked suspiciously.

Arthur studied him for a moment, completely unabashed. ''Well, _Mer_ lin... it seems to me that you're in a bit of a squeeze. You've got in on the wrong foot, and now everyone is using you as his stepping block to make them feel better about themselves and superior in the eyes of others.''

Merlin blinked. ''That's very observant. And how would you be able to change this for me?''

The smile on Arthur's face was broad but not warm. There was something calculating in his eyes. ''Believe it or not, I do have a solution for you.''

Merlin looked at him sceptically, and Arthur chuckled. ''You might have noticed that I'm a bit of the bee's knee at this school. People look up to me for guidance. If I think something is worthy of my attention, so will they.''

''Yes. You're incredibly awesome, yada yada. What's that's that got to do with me?''

''I can make you popular.''

The words hang in the air between them, like a ripe fruit ready to pluck. Something inside Merlin thrilled at the thought of it. He'd never wanted to be popular, but that was mostly because that option had never been on the table. Merlin was gangly and awkward. He loved reading, especially historical stuff, and wasn't good at sports. People like Arthur normally never noticed him.

''And how would you do that?'' Merlin asked sceptically.

Arthur shrugged. ''It's easy, really. I talk to you. I smile at you. I laugh at your awkward jokes. It doesn't matter what's the reason really, where I lead the others will follow.''

''Okay... Let's say you can do that. I guess the more important question is: _Why_   would you do that?''

That was the first moment that Arthur became remotely uncertain, but he recovered quickly. ''It's pretty simple, Merlin. I do you a favour, and you do me a favour. One hand washes the other and all that rot.''

Merlin stared at Arthur, nervously worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. Arthur was rich and popular and even smart. What could he possibly want that _Merlin_ could provide? Was he just having him on? The longer Merlin kept silent though, the more Arthur's poise faltered, and he looked less aloof and even a little self-conscious.

''Well?'' he said impatiently when Merlin didn't provide any further comment.

''Uhm... what... what kind of favour would that be exactly?''

''Oh... nothing much really. Just a little experiment.''

Arthur looked down at his polished shoes, giving Merlin the opportunity to study him for a moment longer. Was that a blush heating up the blond boy's cheeks? Merlin didn't know what to think.

He sighed. ''Look, if this is just a more elaborate way to make fun of me and embarrass me in front of the whole school...''

Arthur's head came up with a start. ''No. That's not what this is about. You have my word on that.''

He looked serious, and strangely enough, Merlin believed him. _Don't be stupid, Emrys, this is a chance you won't get twice,_ a little voice inside his head whispered.

And so he said, ''Okay. What would you want me to do?''

As soon as he spoke the words Arthur relaxed, a tension Merlin hadn't realised was there, falling away from him.

''Meet me here tomorrow. Same time, same place,'' he said, his arrogance and self-assurance back in place. With his hand already on the door handle, he pushed down and was out the door before Merlin could say another word.

~*~

Even though Arthur had promised that this wasn't another joke on his expanse, Merlin was tensed like a coiled spring when he entered the classroom the next afternoon. Arthur was already there, perched on top of one of the desks, waiting for him. He had taken off his blazer and had placed it neatly over the back of the chair beside him. But Arthur himself looked a picture of disarray. His face was flushed, and his hair was ruffled as if he had kept running his hands through it all day, his lips bitten and worried red. He didn't look anything like the picture of the confident King of Camelot High he normally displayed.

''Hi,'' Merlin said, closing the door behind him and shuffling his feet uncertainly.

''Hello Merlin.'' Arthur grimaced. ''You're late.''

''I'm sorry, Mr. Kilgharrah kept me.''

Arthur nodded. ''Alright. Then, let's not waste anymore time. Get naked.''

Merlin's heart plummeted. He couldn't help it; he felt incredibly betrayed. ''What?'' he asked faintly. ''You said this wasn't an embarrassing joke on me. You gave your word.''

Arthur rolled his eyes, but the blush on his cheeks only deepened. ''It isn't, okay? Trust me.'' Arthur swallowed. ''I just want to try something, okay?''

Merlin eyed him doubtfully. ''Why do I have to be naked for it?''

''Well you'll never going to find out if you keep in your clothes,'' Arthur snapped. ''Do you want me to help you with those bullies or don't you?''

Merlin pressed his lips together. He didn't like this. But the prospect of Arthur saving him from getting into more situations like this morning, when he was forced to fish his books out of an overflowing toilet, was too tempting.

Hesitantly he reached for his belt buckle. ''There's no camera here, is there?'' he asked, and Arthur actually had the gull to laugh.

''No,'' he said, looking amused and sheepish at the same time. ''Believe me, I wouldn't want coverage of this either.''

Merlin scowled, but the tension had broken a little, and so he took a deep breath, pulled his shirt over his head and kicked off his shoes. He was unbuckling his belt and pulling down his trousers, until he stood clad in nothing but his boxers in front of Arthur Pendragon, school hero and prat extraordinaire.

''What now?'' he asked.

Arthur grinned, his expression almost fond. ''You''ll have to loose those as well for what I've got in mind,'' he said, nodding towards Merlin's nether regions.

Merlin looked down at his undergarments and then back up at Arthur. ''What... hell, Arthur, would you please tell me what this is about?''

Arthur jumped down from the desk and strode forward, grabbed Merlin by the hips, turned him and guided him that way until his cotton covered arse hit the edge of the table.

''Just stay like this,'' Arthur said, not looking Merlin in the eye but down at his crotch.

Taking a deep breath he pulled down Merlin's boxers, sinking to his knees in front of him. Merlin stiffened. Everywhere. He couldn't help it, he was a teenage boy and his cock was hanging free, right in front of someone else's face.

''What... what are you doing?'' Merlin croaked.

Arthur looked up at him then, sky blue eyes piercing him from below. ''What does it look like, Merlin?'' he asked dryly.

''I'm not-'' Merlin felt like his whole body was covered in a blush, he felt hot and embarrassed and _weird_. ''I'm not gay, okay? I like girls. Your sister for example.. she's hot...'' Arthur raised his eyebrows in a 'have you really just said that' expression. ''Not that I would, I mean-''

''Merlin! Stop. Babbling.''

Merlin clamped his mouth shut, looking down at the president of the student council kneeling fully clothed between his awkwardly spread legs. Arthur's face was a picture of frustration and embarrassment, and it was the latter that made Merlin realise that he wasn't the only one who was vulnerable here. Arthur might not be naked, but he had made it all but clear that he had asked Merlin to meet him here so that he could... suck his cock.

The thing in question twitched interestedly at that idea, and Merlin's blush deepened.

''I'm...'' Arthur cleared his throat. ''I'm not gay either, okay? Which should be _obvious_ , since I've been dating Gwen.''

''Then-''

''It's an _experiment_ , Merlin. Just-'' He huffed in frustration. ''Just let me do this, okay? I should think it's not exactly a hardship. And we had a deal.''

Merlin fidgeted a little, but he was already here, wasn't he? He was already naked, and his cock was half hard at the prospect of _any_ sort of action at all.

''O-okay,'' he whispered, giving Arthur a nod.

Arthur rolled his eyes at him, but then reached out and placed his hands gingerly on the inside of Merlin's thighs. Arthur's hot breath ghosted over Merlin's skin, making him shiver, and then Arthur's hands – broad, strong and slightly calloused – stroked further up, spreading Merlin's legs wider still.

Trying to keep himself from pushing Arthur off, Merlin's hands clutched the edge of the table until his knuckles turned white. His heart was beating like mad and he turned his head away, pressing his eyes firmly closed. He couldn't look, but he felt his cock filling up, his guts churning with the weirdest combination of arousal and embarrassment. And then something hot and wet – Arthur's mouth, his brain helpfully supplied - wrapped around the head of his prick and Merlin's hips bucked forward on their own volition.

Hands grabbed his hips forcefully, holding them down, and the wet heat of Arthur's mouth vanished as the blond boy coughed and spluttered.

''Sorry!'' Merlin cried, looking down at Arthur in mortification. Arthur's eyes looked like wide pools of blue and there was spit running down his chin. The hot bolt of lust piercing through him at that sight, took Merlin completely by surprise, and his cock hardened impossibly further. ''I'm sorry,'' he mumbled again, not sure what he was apologising for anymore.

But Arthur just wiped at his mouth and shook his head. ''It's fine,'' he said with a small smile. And then, with his blue eyes holding Merlin's gaze captured, Arthur took hold of the base of Merlin's cock with his right and bend down to wrap his lips around it once more.

Merlin stared, transfixed, how Arthur went down further on his shaft, never taking his eyes of Merlin. It was a rush of power, having someone like Arthur on his knees before him, but then Arthur pressed his tongue against the thick vein on the underside of Merlin's cock and _sucked_ and Merlin threw his head back, moaning helplessly.

It was... god, it was incredible. Better, so much better than anything Merlin had ever felt, the shameful secrecy and the forbidden pleasure amplifying the sensation until Merlin thought he would die from sexual overload.

His hands flailed on the desk, trying to find something to hold on to, until he finally grabbed at Arthur's shoulder's, his fingers clawing at the cool cotton of Arthur's school uniform shirt. Arthur made a noise, whether in surprise or amusement Merlin couldn't say, but the vibration around Merlin's cock nearly made him lose it. Almost reflexively Merlin pushed Arthur off, and he shuddered when the other boy's mouth let go of his cock with a wet pop.

''What's wrong?'' Arthur asked breathlessly, his hand taking up the rhythm on Merlin's cock.

It was too much, and Merlin grabbed Arthur's wrist desperately, stopping his motion even though the other boy didn't relinquish his hold.

''I'm... uhm, I didn't-... I was close,'' Merlin whispered, shame flooding him like the tide coming in.

Arthur chuckled. ''So? That's the whole objective isn't it?'' he asked.

''What?''

Arthur's grin was warm, as if Merlin was his favourite idiot. ''What did you think how this was supposed to end?''

''But-... I told you, I'm not-''

Arthur shook his head. ''Look, it's normal, okay? There's a mouth on your cock, chances are you're going to like it. Just... Thanks for the warning.'' He looked at him wryly. ''I'm not too sure I'm up to swallowing.''

Arthur picked up his strokes on Merlin's erection again, which had sagged a little but was quickly becoming interested again when he saw Arthur licking his lips, his eyes glued to Merlin's crotch.

''I don't understand,'' Merlin panted. ''What's in it for you?''

Arthur's smile was small and secretive. He shrugged. ''I just wanted to know what it's like. And...'' He let his other hand trail down his body, opening his belt buckle and the zip of his trousers. Reaching inside his pants, he grinned up at Merlin. ''I have to admit it's interesting.''

Merlin watched Arthur stroke himself with one hand while the other was wrapped around Merlin's own cock, watched him mouth at Merlin's shaft and his tongue flicking out to lap at the crown. It had Merlin hard as a nail again in seconds. He tried to keep his hips still, but he couldn't help but thrust them forward in his need to find release.

Arthur smirked at him, and it should have made Merlin mad, but there was too much pleasure, too much tension boiling up in him. He couldn't turn his eyes away from Arthur as the blond prat took Merlin in his mouth again, his cheeks hollowing around Merlin's shaft, and making the most obscene noises while he sucked him. Merlin felt his balls draw up, and all he could do was cry out, ''Arthur!'' and then he came all over Arthur's chin and chest in long, shuddering spurts.

Arthur didn't falter but picked up his speed, stripping his own cock until he too came with a strangled moan, that almost sounded like Merlin's name.

For a moment they just sat there panting, Arthur with his head bowed and sagging against Merlin's knee. Merlin had no idea what the post-sex etiquette was when someone had just given you a blowjob he all but blackmailed you into, but Arthur looked wrung out and almost shattered, and that was exactly how Merlin felt. He gingerly reached out for the blond mop of hair, surprised to find it was just as silky to the touch as it looked.

Arthur looked up then, and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. His face had closed off, and when he got up from his position on the floor he was all business, as if they had not just shared a – maybe not life-altering but certainly earth-shaking – experience.

Not having any clue what to do or say, Merlin watched Arthur rightening his clothes, feeling a little lost and starting to shiver in the cold of the classroom. When he buckled up his belt, Arthur finally glanced at Merlin from the corner of his eyes.

''Tomorrow, you can come sit with me and my friends in the cafeteria,'' Arthur said, with a somewhat awkward little smile.

Merlin needed a moment until he understood what Arthur was on about, and when he did he could only stutter, ''Oh. Okay. Th-thank you.''

Arthur gave him another nod and picked up his school blazer, slipping it on on as he walked across the room. He was reaching for the door handle already, when Merlin called out after him.

''And that's all I've got to do?''

Arthur stopped, and then turned around, looking at Merlin with surprise but dawning interest. ''What do you mean?''

''I just...'' Merlin fidgeted a little, trying to cover himself with the trousers he had just picked up. ''I wanted to make sure that there is nothing else... that you want me to do.''

Arthur looked at him for a long moment as if he didn't quite understand what Merlin was saying, but then a small smile curled the corners of his mouth.

''You know, you're actually right. I mean... I will have to put up with you for the rest of the school year at least. It's only fair that you help me out in equal measure.''

Merlin nodded, hopefully not too eagerly.

''So,'' Arthur made a step back towards Merlin, looking at him questioningly. ''Maybe we could meet up again, try something else?''

''S-sure, if that's what you want.''

Merlin swallowed audibly, and Arthur's face suddenly erupted in the broadest smile he'd ever seen him wear.

''Awesome! I see you tomorrow at lunch then!'' he said, and with that he strolled out the door, all easy grace and lazy smile - the King of Camelot, untouchable and larger than life.

 

 


End file.
